Bella Malfoy
by XxTdubbsxX
Summary: Bella Malfoy, Metamorphagus, the secret malfoy that nobody knows about, has gone to Beauxbautons in France since she was eleven years old. It's Bella's 6th year at Beauxbautons and she is abruptly called home by her parents (whom she has not seen in 6 years) for Christmas only to find Lord Voldemort sitting at her dining room table. What will happen when she apparates to Forks?
1. Chapter 1

I am Isabella Walburga Malfoy, A metamorhpagus, Daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and sister to Draco Malfoy. I attend Beauxbatons Academy in France and am in my 6th year. I guess you can call me the forgotten Malfoy. I was disowned by my father ever since I declined my invitation to Hogwarts and decided to go to Beauxbatons. Don't get me wrong, I love Beauxbatons but everything is normal, too normal. There is one thing that I would die to have, _adventure._

"Bells!" My best friend Yvette called, "You're going to be late for your apparation test! Get your arse over here and start moving!"

I would finally be turning 17 this month! I would be of age! "D'accord! Un deuxième!"( Ok, one second) I said while grabbing my books and my favorite quill.

As I reached the dining hall I hear a familiar voice from behind me, soon recognizing it as Yvette, "Did you pass?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes! I did!" I squealed.

"Bella that's fantastic!", she said while clapping her hands enthusiasticly.

"It's feels great to have ended on a good note, now we have a break for the holidays!" I smiled as we headed up to our dorms.

When we reached our dorm I made myself comfortable on the loveseat by the window, and started to read one of my favorite muggle books, Wuthering Heights. I was about fifteen minutes in when I heard a noise, sounding a lot like an owl. 'I wonder who this could be from?' I thought to myself. I opened the window and let the snowy white owl in, gave it a sickle and let it rest in the corner of the windowsill. The letter had a red waxed stamp on the back that read, '_The Malfoys'_, Good Lord I thought, What could this be about? I opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I wish for you to come home this Christmas, Narcissa and Draco have missed you dearly. I would like you too come meet a special guest, but if you choose not to come I will stop paying for your tuition to Beauxbatons. _

_Sincerley, Lucius Malfoy _

Bloody Hell. Who in the name of Merlin threatens their children to come home for Christmas? Oh Wait. My father does.

I ran off to tell Yvette that I was going to spend Christmas with my "cousins" from Albania becuase if she knew that I was going to the manor she would have a fit. I felt really bad about lying, but it was for her own good.

After packing my trunk, being careful not to forget anything, I grabbed a handful of floo powder my favorite china pot, stepped into the fireplace and said, "Malfoy Manor" while throwing the dust to the bottom of the fireplace almost like a muggle magician.

I arrived with a face plant on the floor, as I got up I heard someone snickering in front of me. "Nice to see you too Draco." I smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you Bells." He said into my hair. "As have I little brother." "How has Beauxbatons been?" he asked. "Good, boring, average." I said. "How has Hogwarts been over the past 5 years?" I questioned. "Fine." he said just as my mother walked in.

"Bella my dear girl! Look how much you've grown!" She said while walking towards me for a hug.

I pushed her away. She gave me a sad look. "Don't play innocent with me mother. You don't know how much you've hurt me by practically kicking me out." I said sternly, "Draco is the only one I came here for, he still has a chance."

She nodded. "Your father would like you two in the Dining Room."

I gave Draco a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders in response. I nodded towards him and started to the Dining Room with Draco following behind.

As I turned the corner, my eyes widened in horror when they found their way to a tall sallow man at the end of the table. He was surronded by a sketchy group of men and women in black. As I examined hime more closely I concluded that he was no man at all. His skin was pure white, his face was deformed, with only slits for a nose. The things' eyes were a dark red, looking like fresh blood and he seemed to have a sinister glint in the corner of his eyes, just waiting for a victim.

"Welcome young Isabella and young Draco." the corners of his lips turned up as he said this, forming a horrific smile. "Do you wish to join us?" Just then my father spoke up, "Of course they do my Lord." Draco nodded while I did not dare move a muscle. Just then I realized who my father was talking to, Voldemort. How was he alive? I suddenly slipped out of my daze when I heard that sick drawling voice again. "Isabella have you made your decision?"

I thought for a moment looked over at Draco who had cowardly expression on his face, then over at my mother, who was even more worried than Draco. I knew I would be locked up and tortured if I said no at the moment. "Yes my lord." I nodded. "Shall you decide to join us, you will be rewarded, Should you decline you will be punished." I could already picture myself getting tourtured in the family dungeons.

"I have decided to accept your offer my Lord." I nodded towards my father who nodded back in approval.

"Very good young Isabella, much pain and loss would have come, if you had chosen to take the wrong path." "You will need to prove yourself Miss Malfoy before you can take on the dark mark." He said in a sly voice. "As for you young Draco."

"Very well my Lord." I replied steadily.

"Young Isabella, you must kill Sirius Black." I nodded shakily.

"You are dismissed from this meeting." said Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord." I replied, then turned and strode out through the doors of the dining room.


	2. Not an update! Please Read!

Hey Guys! I'm very sorry that this isn't an update. Unfortunately I will only be able to up date on weekends so I can keep up with my schoolwork. It's that point of the year where I have many tests. On a good note, in a few weeks I will probably be able to update every two days depending on my Summer schedule. Thanks! - XxTdubbsxX


	3. Chapter 2: Bella's Plan

Hey Guys! Author here! I just want to let you know that I made a change to the first chapter, changing the time to the Summer holidays instead of the Christmas holidays. Thanks!

Bella's POV***

I walked quickly up to my room, shut the door and muttered a quick colloportus. I paced my room, thinking about what Voldemort had said, 'You must kill Sirius Black.' I had to find a way to get out of this mess that my parents had brought forth upon me. I would never even think about killing a man, no less an innocent one that has spent years in Azkaban. I had heard stories of him killing that filthy rat faced man Wormtail, but I had always believed him to be innocent. Then it hit me, who was the one person who had defied Voldemort countless times in his childhood? Harry Potter. I had to owl him, he was my only chance of warning Dumbledore about Draco becoming a Death Eater and about me killing Sirius Black.

I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled some words down,

Dear Harry Potter,

I have written this letter to warn you about Draco, he has been accepted to become a Death Eater but he has to prove himself in a way I don't know. Probably in the form of death, the killing curse. I also have the need to inform you about my orders to murder Sirius Black. If I do this Voldemort will place the dark mark on myself. If I don't do it someone else will try to, and I plan on not murdering an innocent man. Please try to protect Sirius or atleast inform him of this. Please do not mention this letter to anyone but Sirius Black or Dumbledore, Voldemort nor my parents know nothing of this letter. The words will only be visible to you though. If anyone else reads this letter it will appear as a letter to my roommate at Beauxbatons. I wish you luck,

~ I. M.

After writing I quickly placed a charm on the letter and called for my owl Hermia in more of a whisper. "Take this to Harry Potter please." I whispered and off she went.

Harry's POV***

I was sitting on the bench of the park not too far from the Dursley's thinking about Cedric. Another person gone because of me. Maybe that's why everyone was ignoring me, because they didn't want to die because of myself, because of Voldemort. Just then an owl landed beside me, clutching a letter with the, wait, MALFOY CREST? This was probably some ruddy joke from Malfoy. But what would he want with me? Voldemort is probably teaching him how to be a Death Eater. I opened the letter and started reading.

1 Minute later** I needed to get this letter to Dumbledore immediately! But first I needed to figure out who I.M. was. She was obviously a Malfoy. But I thought that it was only Draco and his parents? I dug through my memories searching for one that Malfoy might have mentioned a relative. Nothing. My thoughts were broken by a familiar voice behind me.

"Get up you little wimpy arse!" Dudley yelled at some random boy who looked about 10 years old.

"Please don't hit me again! I'll do anything!" said the random kid.

I was thinking about hexing Dudley and his gang of friends when I remembered that I couldn't use magic yet because I was underage and because of what Sirius had told me earlier.

10 Minutes Later*** Dudley came over and said that we should walk home together. It's good to know that he won't be a git to me because he thinks I can use magic on him. When we were a few blocks away from the Dursley's I felt a sudden rush of cool air and noticed that the temperature was unusually cold for an August night. This could only mean one thing, a dementor was close by. But why was he in Little Whinging?

"Harry why in hell is it so cold?" Dudley.

"Shut up Dudley! " I hissed.

"Harry I know that you're doing this to scare me! So stop it right now you git!" He screamed.

"SHUT UP DUDLEY!" I hissed at him even louder.

The next thing I knew was that a cold hard fist had struck against my face, causing my glasses to fall off and my wand to land near my feet. I heard Dudley running away from me. Grabbing my glasses and shoving them on my face I realized that Dudley was running straight at the dementor, and that he wouldn't be able to see it because he was a muggle.

I muttered a quick "Lumos" and my wand lit up about two inches away from me. I grabbed my wand as fast as I could but now a second dementor was behind me. I could already feel it draining my power. It pinned me against the wall, all I could think of was death, Voldemort and extreme depression. It then tried to administer it's kiss to me, which would end both Dudley and I. I couldn't let that happen. I had so much to live for, to keep my soul for, my friends, Sirius, warning Dumbledore, finding the mysterious person named I.M and most importantly destroying Voldemort. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I screamed and a bright white stag jumped out of my wand and started to circle me, driving the dementors away.

I ran towards Dudley to see a dementor on top of him, starting to give him the dementor's kiss. I again summoned the stag and pulled him up. He really owes me now.

I let him put his arm on my shoulder helping him to limp because he was so weak. As we turned out of the alleyway, I stopped and stared wide eyed at a startled Mrs. Figg who had seen the whole thing! Shit.

Bella's POV***

All I could think about was Harry Potter receiving my letter. I could only hope that he had received it, and that none of Voldemort's death eaters had intercepted it. I unlocked my door, only to come down for breakfast though, as far as I know I would be staying up here the entire year unless I could do something about it.

Author here again! Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as you'd probably like it to be but I've been having writer's block lately so yeah:( Anyway thanks to anyone who has read this chapter because of the last one. I really appreciate it. Next chapter I will be including some Twilight action! Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyy! One thing though, would you like Bella and Harry to end up together or would you like Bella and Edward? Please review I will have this poll up for a while! Thanks you guys! xx -XxTubbsxX/div


	4. Chapter 3: Memories And Realization

Author Here Again! HEYYYYYYYY It's Sunday! And you know what that means…...NEW CHAPTER ! Enjoy! Btw I'm sorry that there isn't any twilight yet, we will get to that point soon! Maybe updating on Thursday! AND I REALLY NEED TO KNOW! HARRY OR EDWARDDDDDDDD!

Bella's POV***

_Flashback***_

"_Why hello there Dobby! What brings you up to my room today? You never come and see me." I told him._

"_Mistress Narcissa wishes for you to come downstairs, she says to me to inform you of your Hogwarts letter, Mistress Isabella." Dobby._

"_Dobby I told you not to call me Mistress It would make me feel like you were less of a slave to my parents if you just called me Isabella." I said._

"_I'm sorry Mis-Isabella Dobby will not call you mistress anymore. Bad habits miss." Said Dobby in a voice that sounded sad._

"_It's okay!" I said while giving him a little kiss on the cheek. "Dobby still needs to bring you downstairs miss." He said while blushing._

That was another thing I was grateful to Harry Potter for, setting my favorite little house-elf free. I smiled at the thought of it. Thinking back to the memory, I remembered that day, I was shunned by my father. My mother was kind enough to let me stay at the manor though, her only little girl.

From that moment I never went out into public. I stayed at the manor for the remainder of the Summer Holidays. I didn't get to shop for my school supplies in Diagon Alley. The only two people other than my family that saw me that horrible Summer was Madame Malkin, who my mother arranged to come to the manor to fit my Beauxbatons robes, and Mr. Ollivander who helped me find my beloved wand. 11 Inches, from the wood of an old Elm tree with the core of a Thestral tail hair. Of course I never told anyone what my wand was made of, not even Draco. I wasn't that stupid. Even at 11 years old I knew that my wand was of similarity to the infamous elder wand. If my father found out I was sure that he would have a hissy fit and take it away from me. So I lied, I told them that the core of the wand was a dragon heartstring. The only other person that knew what my wand was truly made of was Mr. Ollivander and possibly Dumbledore.

I didn't like Beauxbatons very much. It was boring. My only friends there were Yvette and Fleur who was a year older than me. The thing I dreaded the most there was the Summer Holidays. You see my father arranged that I would stay at the Leaky Cauldron in summer, but of course having my parents they would change my appearance and name. No one should have to know about the disgrace to the Malfoy family.

Staying at the Leaky Cauldron was interesting, it was a lot different then Beauxbatons. Beauxbatons was almost fancy, crystal chandeliers, grand staircases, basically what you would imagine about a muggle celebrity's manor. The Leaky Cauldron was, well you know, not taken care of that well. Sure they had maids but to say it plain, it was old. Not that I didn't like it, I was surprised that my father the "great and powerful" Lucius Malfoy would let his daughter stay there. Yet again he didn't exactly feel the need to take care of me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Draco come into my room. "Bella can I talk to you?"

"Sure little brother what can I do?" I smiled.

"Bella, this is serious, not a joke."

"I understand, you may continue." I said all proper and lady-like.

"I'm scared Bells," Just as I thought. "I can't murder someone out of some cold blooded man's orders! I will not kill anyone! I'm not like father I have a heart unlike him!"

"Draco!" I hissed, "Someone might hear you keep it down!"

"Sorry Bells but I can't take this anymore! I wish I had never accepted to go to Hogwarts! All of the Slytherins there are obsessed with me and Potter and the blood traitor and mudblood drive me bonkers!" "If you run away take me with you!"

"I'm sorry Draco, I just can't do that, you would be in danger." "If you ran away mum would have a heart attack, and if you would die she would be depressed. Unlike me, nobody would miss me if I was gone." I tried to reason with him

"Bella, you've got to be joking, people would miss you! I love you! Mum loves you even if you don't know it and I'm sure your friends at Beauxbatons would miss you too." I kissed Draco on the head.

We were interrupted by my mother's beckoning for Draco. "Well I guess this is goodbye until Christmas, and Draco please try and be nice to Harry Potter, he is the only one who can save you from the reaches of the Dark Lord."

"Thanks Bells, promise to write?" "Of course wittle Draco! Now hurry up you wouldn't want mum to screech at you would you?"

"Sometimes Bella I don't understand you, you can be happy and smiling in dark times like this."

I gave him a goofy grin and kissed him on the cheek. "Everyone needs a little sunshine Draco! Now go!" He hugged me and walked out of the room shutting the door as he went.

Harry's POV 2 WEEKS BEFORE***

"Who gave you this letter Harry?" asked Sirius. We were sitting on the sofa in the drawing room.

"I don't know Sirius! It came to me by owl not by the person named I.M! If I knew I probably would have told you!" I retorted.

"Harry calm down-" "I'm sorry I'm just worried that this person may be right, you can't die! You're the last family I have I can't lose you!"

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh nothing Molly, Harry and I are just talking about our future. Can we have a moment alone for a second?" He was lying. Just then I remembered that I.M didn't want anyone to know about this. Thank you Sirius.

"Sirius, do you think Dumbledore will know who this lost Malfoy is?"

"I'm sure he will Harry, there isn't much that Albus doesn't know." He chuckled. We started walking to the kitchen. I wonder where Ron and Hermione are right now probably bickering amongst each other. That's what they're best at. I'm pretty sure they fancy one another, it's just that they don't realize it.

Back to the mystery, this person was a Malfoy right? "Sirius, is Mrs. Malfoy your cousin?"

"Yes Harry, did you know that she was a Black too before?" Nevermind that. "She is on the Black family tapestry also?" I asked. "Right again Harry." he said.

"So does that mean that Draco is on the tapestry too?" I questioned. "We can always find out." "Let's go then." We changed course to the tapestry room, and sure enough there was Mrs. Malfoy on the tapestry with Lucius by her name and Draco under his name. But wait was that and Isabella before Draco? Could Isabella be I.M? How come nobody has heard about her? If she was disowned shouldn't her name be burned? I have so many questions.

"Sirius! Look! Right next to Draco's name there is and Isabella! She has to be I.M!"


	5. Chapter 4: Escape? Maybe?

SORRY I DIDN"T UPDATE LAST WEEK! IT WAS JUST A BIT HECTIC! I REALIZED I HADN'T UPDATED SO I QUICKLY TYPED THIS UP! BTW THIS IS MY LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL SO I WILL BE UPDATING MORE! ENJOY3

Bella's POV***

This was it. I'm finally going to run away. First I'll have to find a location though. I walked over and to my desk and carried it over to my bed, I'll spin the globe, and while it spins I'll close my eyes and place my finger on a continent. Anywhere but Europe of course. That would be the easiest place. My heart was beating at an alarming rate. "Calm yourself down Bella." I said to myself. While here goes, I spun the globe and jabbed my finger down onto the globe. Arizona it is then!

It should be fairly easy, I'll find a missing girl in Phoenix, because it is the largest city in Arizona, and then pretend to be her. Most likely she wouldn't come back, her kidnappers would probably not make the decision to bring her back.

I had better start packing then, I grabbed my bag with extension charm and started cracking. First I'd better put a couple sets of fresh clothes, I went over to my dresser and grabbed a couple pairs of socks, a long sleeve shirt and a short sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of shorts, my favorite muggle running shoes that I had bought in France, (Mum would have a fit if she had known that I had owned a pair of muggle shoes!) A jumper, a couple bras and a couple pairs of panties. I also threw in my pensieve bowl, my book "Muggle items for dummies", a wad of muggle cash from Gringotts and some healing potions. That should be good for now. Time to go. I tried to apparate myself to Phoenix. "Shit!" I remembered that my father had placed a charm on the manor so I couldn't apparate from it or floo to anywhere with out his or mum's permission.

I walked downstairs and called for my mum, "Mum!" I waited for a second, "Yes Isabella?"

I made up an excuse to go to Diagon Alley in my head, "Can I go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer since I have been pulled out of Beauxbatons? You know I do deserve treat." "Of course dear, Just remember to stop by Gringotts to get some money."

"Thanks mum, I'll be back in a few hours." Not. I mentally laughed in her face. "Isabella, why are you smirking?" Oops. "No reason, I'm just thinking about how you and dad created me. It's rather fascinating isn't it?" My mother gave me a glare or was it a small smile that I saw? "First you, and a member of the opposite sex, supposedly my father, had to strip each-" "Isabella that's enough, you better get on your way or you won't be back before dinnertime." She glared at me. "D'accord, Au revoir mére!"

I stepped into the fireplace and said as clear as I could, "The Three Broomsticks" Haha I tricked you mum I thought childishly. As soon as I walked out of the fireplace Draco saw me. By the looks of it it must be a Hogsmeade weekend, Draco has told me all about them in his letters. I gestured for him to come over here, leaving a confused look on his face. But after a second he came over to where I was standing and I quickly pulled him outside and walked him to back of the Three Broomsticks' exterior.

"Why are you here?" He whisper shouted. "Draco I'm running away today. I can't tell you the whereabouts of my location that I plan on going too because Voldy might use a truth serum on you knowing that you're the only one I care for in the manor besides Dobby, but I suppose he's not really in the manor anymore." He gave me a sad look and nodded. "I understand."

"I love you Draco, and don't let anyone tell you that I don't." I said "I love you too Bells, be safe."

"Don't worry wittle Draco, nothing can hurt me besides the people I love." I hugged him tight. "Hopefully this won't be the last time I'll see you so I'm going to give you this," I said handing him a journal. "I have a matching one so anything that you write in there will show up in mine. It's kind of like a muggle telephone."

"Thank you Bella. I should go though, Pansy is probably looking for me."

"Bye Draco! I love you! Stay safe, be nice to Harry Potter and his friends and also make sure that you don't steal a poor girl's virginity while I'm gone!" He turned red after I said that last part."Hold UP, Have you done that before? Too Puggy Parkinson?" "Bye Bells!" He yelled and ran off to go meet with his friends. I'll take that as Draco, always getting embarrassed at my dirty comments.

I picked up my bag realizing that I had dropped it before, and bumped into something solid in front of me. What? How is that even possible? Magic. I'm such a retard! I reached out again and felt something fuzzy almost like a cloak. I grabbed it and yanked it. And there stood three kids that looked about my age. A tall redheaded boy, with a plethora of freckles, a pretty brunette girl, and a black haired boy with glasses in front of a pair of dazzling emerald eyes. "Who are you? Have you been spying on me?"

"Well do you have something to say for yourselves? I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know who you are and how long you've been standing there." I said giving them a small smirk, they weren't going to say anything to old Voldy because they had Gryffindor colored scarves on and Gryffindor is the sworn enemy to Slytherin.

"Well that's Ron," the black haired boy said pointing to the redhead, "that's Hermione," he said pointing to the brunette, "and I'm Harry."

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" I said thinking out loud. "Yes, I am Harry Potter."

"Well then! Nice to meet you all! I'm assuming you all know my name if you had listened to the conversation I had with Draco."

"Isabella Malfoy." Harry whispered.


End file.
